Induction technology for use in cookware and in stove or range tops is well-known. Induction heating and cooking does not involve generating heat, which is then transferred to the cooking or heating vessel, as in standard cooking. Rather, the cooking vessel itself is the original generator of the heat used in cooking or heating. Specifically, activation of an induction heating device creates a magnetic field which in turn creates eddy currents in a receiving induction plate, thereby heating it. Induction uses upwards of 90% of the energy produced. It is also more energy efficient than standard resistance heating because it recognizes the footprint of the induction plate or disc and only heats that area. Finally, induction heating cooks nearly 50% faster than gas or electric.
Heating liquid, such as water, for brewing tea or coffee is well known. Typically a kettle is filled with water and placed on a heat source, generally a gas or electric stove or range top. The water along with the kettle is heated to the boiling point or desired temperature, and then the liquid is poured, for example, into a teapot for brewing tea.
Heating water to brew tea or coffee in the above manner is not always energy efficient or safe, because not only does the water and the kettle heat up, but the stove or range top heats up as well. Induction heating, on the other hand, is known to be more energy efficient than standard resistance heating. The present invention solves the problems encountered through the standard heating of liquid by providing a vessel with a suspended induction heating plate, which is contained within the vessel and surrounded by the liquid. The induction heating plate is activated by an induction base, which can be compact and portable. Thus, the present invention permits the user to heat water faster and with more energy efficiency than a conventional stove kettle. In addition, the heat induction plate of the present invention is completely contained within the vessel providing for a safer apparatus. The present invention also provides ease of assembly, use and cleaning because of the removable subassembly including a filter column to which the induction heating plate may optionally be attached.